MFB: Island of Strangness
by Vulpix's Fire
Summary: Can't really explain it sorry, please just read it.
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Hi, I hope you enjoy my new story**

**Bladers: We won't**

**Me: I don't care now someone do the disclaimer**

**Ginga: Vulpix does not own MFB or it's characters, but she does own Fire and Kyo**

* * *

Me: *I suddenly shot up and shouted* talking mushroom

?: Are you okay?

Me: Yeah I think so *I turned around to find Kyo, Fire (my ocs) and Yu* What in the name of Ryo is going on here?

Kyo: It would appear that you and all the MFB character as well as Fire and myself are trapped on this island in the middle of nowhere.

Me: So let me guess we need to find and posible toreture all of the MFB characters in order to find a way home

Kyo: More or less

Yu: *Hides behind Fire* you're not going to torture me are you?

Me: *Grins evilly* Maybe, maybe not

Fire: Well then lets get started *smirks evilly*

Yu: Why is she smirking?

Me: If I had to guess I would asume she is thinking about beating the crap out of Ryuga when we find him *starts looking for the others*

5 minutes later

Yu: Are we there yet?

Kyo: For the fifthtenth time, No! Now stop asking

Yu: NEVER *sticks out tongue*

Kyo: I'm going to ~

Fire: Don't even think about it

Kyo: Vulpix you're going to ~

Me: If you value your life you will not finish that sentance

Kyo: O_O

Me: *Smiles* Good

Fire: *Starts walking again then trips over something* WTF?!

Me: Looks like you've fallen for Ryuga *points to an unconcious Ryuga not to far from a Jgglepuff (Pokemon)drawing on an unconcious Jack's face*

Fire: *anger voice with a frying pan in a her hand* Vulpix I'm going to ~

Me: Before you finish that sentance, what kind of flowers do you want at your funeral?

Fire: O_O

Kyo: What's a Jigglepuff doing here? *pointing out the Jigglepuff that had just finished drawing glasses on Jack*

Jugglepuff: *Disappears into thin air*

Me: Werid

Fire: Darn, it forgot to Ryuga's face *takes paint from Jack's pocket and starts face painting Ryuga's face*

Ryuga: *Wakes-up and sees Fire* What are you doing?

Fire: *Smiles* Nothing *trying not to laugh*

Me, Kyo & Yu: *rolling on the ground laughing at Ryuga's newly painted face*

Ryuga: *Turns to me* what did she do?

Me: Nothing Pikachu

Ryuga: What *grabs compact from Jack's pocket only to see Pikachu's face* I'm going to kill you, Fire

Fire: *Shrugs*

Me: Yu grab Jack so we can torture him when he wakes up

Yu: *Drags Jack by his hair over pointed rock, broken glass, and a puddle of acid* wow Jack is a really heavy sleeper

Me, Fire and Kyo: *Nod in agreement*

?: Just wait until the snoring kicks in then you'll want to send him down a waterfall that falls into a volcano

* * *

**?: You'll never know who I am**

**Fire: Actually they'll know next chapter **

**Me: BTW I will allow authors and one of their ocs for each chapter however I will need to know who you and your oc fan girl/boy over.**

**Bladers: Bye**


	2. Nick names and other

**Me: I hope you enjoy this chapter**

**Fire: and remember Vulpix does not own anything except for me and Kyo**

* * *

Me: Hi Shorty

?: My name isn't Shorty it's Damian

Me: Would rather be called Sir short alot

Damian: No

Me: What about Short'n stein

Damian: Hell no

Me: Okay then maybe Short cake

Damian: Are you insane?

Me: Maybe *smiles like crazy*

Everyone (but me): *Sweat drop*

Damian: I hate you

?: Too bad she doesn't care

Me: Hello Song (Song Of Hope), Hello Hope (Song's oc)

Song: Hi and look who we found *points to Hope who is hugging an unconscious Kyoya*

Yu: You found Yoyo

Kyoya: *suddenly wakes up and jumped out of Hopes arms* DON'T CALL ME THAT

Damian: You shouldn't have said that

Me: Okay then I'll call you loin boy

Kyoya: That's not my name

Hope: I like the name little loin *blushes a little*

Kyoya: I don't *Fire slaps him in the back of the head*

Damian: Is there a point to this?

Kyo: *Sighs* Sadly no

Damain: *Face palm*

Song: What about Little Leo

Me: No that would be offensive to Loke

Everyone (minus me & Fire): Who

Fire: Loke also known as Leo the loin from Fairy Tail

Loke: *Appears out of no where* You call *grabbing Song's hand and kisses it*

Song: No she did *points to me then knocks him out with a frying pan*

Me: Great Lucy is going to be mad

Song: I think we better leave

Hope: Do we have to *now hugging Kyoya for dear life*

Kyo: Thanks for coming

Me: Wait before you go take these *gives Hope a Kyoya plushie and Kyoya's jacket*

Hope: *squealing*

Song & Hope: *Disappear into thin air*

Kyoya: How did you get my jacket?

Me: That for me to know and for you to never find out *Damian's cape appears on me*

Damian: My cape, give it back

Me: No way Shorty and BTW Kyoya you'll most likely never get your jacket back

Damian & Kyoya: When will the torture end?

Fire & Kyo: Never

Yu: *laughing at Damain and Kyoya*

Damian & Kyoya: We're going to kill you *starts chasing Yu*

Fire: *Hits Damian and Kyoya repeatedly with a spoon*

Me: That reminds me has anyone seen Ryuga?

Kyo: He ran off the second Song and Hope showed up

Fire: But I still need to beat the crap out of Ryuga

Me: I'm sure we'll run into him again in the mean time you and Yu can beat-up Jack, he just woke-up

Fire & Yu: Yeah *leave to beat-up Jack*

* * *

**Yu: Please don't forget to review **

**Kyoya: Or don't**

**Me: Kyoya get out of here**

**Kyoya: Why should I?**

**Me: That's it, Fire feel free to beat up Kyoya**

**Fire: With pleasure *Beats him to a pulp***

**Everyone: Bye**


	3. Haunted house, Scooby-Doo & voodoo

**Me: Yeah a new chapter**

**Bladers: Nooo!**

**Me: Shut up and do the disclaimer**

**Kyo: Do you want them to shut up or do the disclaimer**

**Me: O_O *Thinking***

**Fire: I think you broke her **

**Me: Someone just do the disclaimer**

**Masamune: Vulpix doesn't own anything except for Kyo and Fire**

* * *

Me: Hey Guys look what I found *points to a old house*

Fire: Maybe we'll find some more bladers in there

Yu: Do you think it's haunted?

Kyo: Yu there is no such things as ghost only an idiot would believe that

Me: Ghost are real *Hits him with a frying pan*

Fire: I thought Kyo was supposed to watch the others

Me: Nope I put a tracking device on all of them

Yu: Did you put one on me?

Me: Maybe

Yu: *Hides behind Fire* She scares me

Fire: She scares all of us

Me: Well lets see if we can find anyone *walks through the door*

As soon as we were all in the house the door slams shut behind us.

Kyo: Must of been the wind

Me: Non believer

Just then a mysterious figure appeared on the stairs case scaring everyone but me

?: What's up Vulpix

Me: Hey Demon (Tiger demon of light), where's Gin?

Demon: You'll see *suddenly three scream girlish came from down the hallway*

Masamune, Ginga & Tsubasa: *come running out of the hallway running from a girl wearing a werewolf mask*

Me, Fire,Yu & Kyo: *Laughing*

Masamune: What's so funny?

Me: That werewolf your running from is Gin

Ginga & Tsubasa: WTF

Masamune: I wasn't scared for one second

Everyone: *sweat drop*

Gin: *Taps on his shoulder*

Masamune: *Jumps into Fires arms*

Fire: What the hell Masamune *Drops him on the floor*

Demon: I can't believe you fell for that

Masamune: Shut-up!

Demon: Never *pulls out a spatula*

Ginga: Are you going to make hamburger?

Masamune: I'll take mine with extra cheese

Tsubasa: *Face palms* She is not making hamburgers

Masamune & Ginga: Then why does she have a spatula?

Demon: *Beats the crap out of them* Does that answer your question?

Yu: I think their dead *poking them*

Gin: Hey Demon mind if I use your spatula?

Demon: Go ahead *gives spatula the Gin*

Gin: *Starts chasing Tsubasa* Relax I'm not going to kill you

Scooby-doo: *Appears out of nowhere* Rhere ram I?

Me: In a haunted house

Scooby-Doo: *Hides behide Tsubasa*

Kyo: I told you that there is no such things as ghost

Me: Yes there is *Hits him with Demon's spatula*

Kyo: No there isn't

Me: Oh really then explain that *points to a ghostly figure above them*

Everyone (minus me, Demon & Gin): *Runs out the door as fast as possible*

Me: Thanks for help old ghost dude

Ghost: Your welcome but one question, why aren't you three afraid of me?

Me: I watch a lot anime and ghost shows as for those two I honestly have no clue

Demon & Gin: *Shrug*

Demon, Gin and I walk through the door to find Masamune, Ginga, and Kyo hugging a tree. Fire was trying to tear them off the tree, Yu was hugging Scooby-Doo for dear life and Tsubasa trying to help Scooby-Doo.

Me: Scary cats

Scooby-Doo: Rats Rhere?

Demon: I thing we should leave now

Me: You may want to take Scooby with you

Gin: Anything else?

Me: Oh yeah here's a gift for both of you *gives them a box full of voodoo dolls that look like MFB characters and give Demon a golden spatula*

Demon: Thanks

Gin: *Just smiles evilly*

Demon & Gin: *Disappears*

Tsubasa: How did you get voodoo dolls of us?

Me: You'll never know

Tsubasa: O_O

* * *

**Me: Remember to review**

**Yu: Please and thank you**


	4. Trouble at the mall

**Me: Welcome back to MFB: Island of Strangeness**

**Tsubasa: The insane girl known as Vulpix does not own anything but Fire and Kyo**

**Me: Hey I'm not that insane**

* * *

Kyoya & Tsubasa : Why do we have to help you?

Me: Because I asked you to

Tsubasa: That's not a very good reason

Fire: Is this a good enough reason *holds up a pen*

Kyoya: A pen that's dumber than the spatula

**Somewhere in the world**

Demon: Gin get Kyoya's voodoo doll

Gin: Why?

Demon: For some reason I feel like beating up Kyoya

**Back at the Island**

Tsubasa: What are you doing to Kyoya *watching Kyoya flipping back and forth*

Me: We haven't done anything yet

Kyoya: * Stops flipping*

Fire: You guys are luc~

?: OMG it's Tsubasa and Kyoya *runs up and hugs Tsubasa*

Me: Hey Flame (FlameSolaria99), Kiara (Flames oc), and Tithi

Kiara: Hi Kovu

Kyoya: That's not my name

Tithi & Yu: Yeah it's yo-yo

Kyoya: Neither is that

Me: No one care~ *walks into an arrow shaped sign that reads mall*

Flame: Lets go to the mall

Everyone: Why not

At the Mall

Kiara: I'm taken Kovu the arcade

Fire: Kick his butt

Kiara: You know I will *drags Kyoya to the arcade*

Me: Fire you take Yu and Tithi to the candy store

Fire: No way not with those two

Me: Too bad

Fire: *Yu and Tithi drag her by her feet* NOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Tsubasa: I feel sorry for her

Me: Oh I wouldn't feel too bad for her *starts laughing*

Flame: *Trying not to laugh*

Me & Flame: *Drag Tsubasa into a store*

**5 minutes later**

Tsubasa: *Walks out of the store rubbing his head* What happened in there?

Random guy 1: Hey there baby

Random guy 2: What's up hot stuff?

Tsubasa: What the hell is going on here?

Me: *Pushes a mirror in front of Tsubasa*

Tsubasa was wearing a mini skirt and make-up. His hair was also tied back by a ribbon and had a small bird-like hair clip in it.

Tsubasa: Vulpix I'm going to kill you

Me: *Shrugs*

Wakko & Yakko (Animaniacs): *Appear out of no where* Hello Nurse *then get chased off by a random mall cop*

Dot (Animaniacs): *Face palms* Boys *Chased off by another random mall cops*

Flame: Weird

Me: *Humming the Animanics theme song*

Sudden screams are heard from a few stores over followed by people running in the opposite direction.

Flame: Isn't that in the direction of the candy store?

Me: O_O

**2 Hours Later**

Fire & Tsubasa: Vulpix I'm going to ~

Me: I wouldn't finish that sentence if I were you

Flame: I can't believe that Yu and Tithi burned down the whole mall

Kiara: I can't believe that someone put a flame thrower store next to the candy store

Kyoya: Why would someone even need a flame thrower?

Me: I don't know

* * *

**Fire: Hope you enjoyed this episode because I didn't**

**Me: I told you that you can use the pen next time**

**Kyo: BTW why didn't Flame and Kiara disappear like the others**

**Me: *Shrugs***

**Flame & Kiara: Oh well see you next time**


	5. Cuteness, cactus juice & trees

**Me: Quick reminder I don't own anything**

**Fire & Kyo: Except us**

**Kyoya: And she is insane**

**Me: Will you shut up already Yoyo**

**Kyoya: Stop calling me that**

**Me: Never**

* * *

Yu & Tithi: *Big chibi eyes* Please

Me & Flame: NO!

Yu & Tithi: But we'll let you pet Eagle *holds out Tsubasa's pet Eagle*

Me: NO!

Flame: Well maybe

Me: No you must stay strong Flame

Enzo: *Joins Yu and Tithi* Please

Me: No and when did you get here

Enzo: A few seconds ago, amazing huh

Me: Are your older siblings here?

Enzo: Yes why?

Me: Oh no reason *calls for Fire*

Fire: You called

Me: Yes you can use your pen now on Enzo's older brothers

Fire: *Walks over to Argo and Ian with a pen in her hand*

Argo & Ian: *Scream like little girls a few seconds later*

Selen: I didn't even think it was possible to knock someone out with a pen

Kyo: *Appears out of no where then takes Selen's hand and kisses it* Hi there

Fire: *Beats up Kyo just for the fun of it*

Argo & Ian: *Joins in on beating up Kyo*

Me: Happy now

Fire: Yes

Me: Now back to the matter at hand, No

Yu, Tithi, and Enzo: *Big puppy dog chibi eyes* Please

Flame: No *Now biting her lip*

Yu, Tithi, and Enzo: Then you leave us no choice *super big puppy dog chibi eyes with halos and angel wings with a rainbow behind them* Please

Me & Flame: Okay you win *gives them cactus juice*

Yu, Tithi, and Enzo: *Drink cactus juice*

**2 Hours later**

Flame & Me: *Wake-up* What happened?

Tsubasa: Hey where are Kyoya, Kiara, and Fire go?

Me: *Pulls out a iPhone* It's a good thing that I put a tracking device on Kyoya and Fire

**20 minutes later**

Me: *Stops in front of a tree* I don't get it Fire should be here

Tsubasa: *Looks up and starts laughing* Hey Ryuga whose your girlfriend?

Me & Flame: *Sing in a song like tone* Fire and Ryuga sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G first comes lov~ *both get hit in the head with a shoe*

Tsubasa: Was that really necessary *gets pelted with shoes*

Me: Where are you getting all these shoes?

Fire: *Shrugs*

Flame: How did you guys get stuck in a tree?

Fire: I honestly have no memory of what happened after you gave Yu, Tithi, and Enzo cactus juice

Ryuga: I was chased up here by the Carrers (Hunger Games)

Tsubasa: How do we get them down?

Me: I have no clue

Johannas: *Gets chased up the tree by a toy poodle*

Ryuga: *Grabs him and throws him to the ground then uses him as a landing mat*

Fire: *Uses Ryuga as a landing mat*

Me: *Suddenly at a judge's table* Give Ryuga's landing a 5

Flame: I give it a 5.5

Tsubasa: *Just goes along with it* 6

Flame: As for Johannas I give him a 0

Me: -10

Tsubasa: *Draws a frown* :(

Flame: I give Fire a 9

Tsubasa: 9

Me: 8.5

Flame: Okay now that we've found Fire and those two lets find Kiara and Kyoya

**35 minutes later**

We found Kyoya hanging from a tree in pain and Kiara teasing him about his underwear that he was hanging from

Kiara: Nice underwear Kovu didn't know that it underwear came with chibi loin print

Kyoya: *Blushing ten times redder then Gingi's hair*

Kiara: Oh there you guys are

Me: Okay lets get yoyo down *throws ninja star at the hanging part of his underwear*

Kyoya: *Falls and hits the ground* I hate you

Me: Thank you

Flame: I think we better get going

Kiara: But I want to mess with Kovu more

Fire: Don't worry I'm sure you'll get another chance

Me: Don't forget your gifts *gives Kiara a Kyoya plushie then gives Flame a Tsubasa and Eagle plushie*

Fire: *Mischievously smiles*

Me: What are you thinking?

Fire: Nothing *pushes Kyoya's head into Kiara's causing them to kiss each other*

Flame: *Pulls Kiara away from Kyoya* Bye

Flame & Kiara: *Disappear*

* * *

**Me: Another reminder you and your oc can still join he story if you want**

**Fire: Vulpix just needs to know who you and your oc fan girl/boy over**

**Yu, Tithi & Enzo: Bye**


	6. Pet rock and the Loony Toons

**Me: Sorry it took so long to update but I finally finished now someone do the disclaimer**

**Yu: Vulpix owns nothing but Fire and Kyo **

**Ryuga: And her insanity **

**Me: Hey *Starts chasing Ryuga***

**Fire: Lets strat the story before Vulpix catches Ryuga **

* * *

Me: Okay whose idea was it to let Masamune lead the search for the others *Face palms*

Everyone: *Shrugs*

Me: Well thanks to Masamoomoo we're beyond lost

Masamune: We are not lost

Me: Then where are we

Masamune: We're somewhere

Me: Masamune SHUT UP!

Fire: I hate to interrupt your lovers spout but I found Nile, Benki, and King

Me: Fire you better start writing your will

Fire: O_O

Benki: Kyoya *hugs Kyoya*

Kyoya: Let..go..can't..breath *faints*

Nile: Benki you're killing Kyoya

Benki: *Lets go*

Yu: I found a rock

Everyone: *Sweat drop*

Me: Yu is there a point to this

Yu: Yes it's a rare pet rock *holds up a rock with dog ears and a tail attached to it* Can I keep it

Tsubasa: *Face palm* No

Yu: Pretty Please

Me: You can keep it if you can prove that it's smarter than Masamune and King

Yu: Okay, Rocky is way smarter than those two

Masamune & King: Hey we're way smarter than some rock

Me: Lets get started, Fire

Fire: Okay the first question is what is 2+2?

Masamune & King: Fish

Rock: *Has a piece of paper under it that says 4*

Kyo: I don't want to know how is that even possible

Fire: Okay moving on what color is Kyoya's hair?

King: Purple

Masamune: 4

Rock: *Has another piece of paper under it that says green*

Everyone: *Sweat drop*

**28 simple questions later**

Me: I can't believe that Masamune and King lost to a rock

Fire: I feel so sorry for Zeo and Toby

Kyo: I can't believe they didn't get a single question right

Yu: I told you that Rocky is smart

Masamune & King: We didn't lose to a rock

Fire: Yes you did

Masamune & King: No we didn't

Fire: Yes you did

Masamune & King: No

Fire: Yes

Masamune & King: No

Fire: No you didn't

Masamune & King: Oh yes we did and that's finally *folds arms across their chest*

Everyone: *Face palm*

Fire: I can't believe you fell for that

Masamune & King: What just happened

Nile: She just pulled a Bugs Bunny on you

Bugs Bunny (Loony Toons): What's up doc

Benki: OMG its Bugs Bunny

Everyone: *Looks at him*

Benki: What I have a life outside of Kyoya and Beyblade

Everyone: *Sweat drops*

Road Runner: *Stops in front of us* Meep Meep

Me: Road Runner your my favorite * Ryuga's coat appears in my hands* Will you autograph Ryuga's coat for me

Road Runner: *Runs over the coat* Meep Meep *Disappears with Bugs Bunny*

Ryuga: Give me back my coat

Me: Make me

Cyote: *Shows up*

Fire: If your looking for the road runner he's wearing the Ryuga costume

Coyote: *Chases Ryuaga*

Ryuga gets chased to a cliff where the part that connects to land falls off and the end of the cliff with Ryuga on doesn't

Coyote: *Holds up sign that says that defies the law of gravity*

Ryuga: I never studied the law *the end of the cliff then falls*

Nile: That explains so much

Fire: No kidding

Me: Is there a doctor in the house?

Doctor: *Appears out of no where and rushes to help Ryuga and Coyote*

However it turns out that the doctor was a dentist but on the bright side both Coyote and Ryuga have great teeth.

* * *

**Kyo: Hope you enjoyed the story**

**Me: *Still chasing Ryuga***

**Fire: We'll see you next time**


End file.
